Blackrock Adventure
by StructureSpice
Summary: Rythian, former disciple of alchemy and wizardry, current exile and explorer, starts his journey back towards his former levels of power, creating a proper mage tower and a sanctuary for other exiles along the way. He is joined by Zoey, mushroom enthusiast and apprentice mage.
1. Prologue

Prologue

By: Rythian

Written By: Donovan Reno

** Edited By:Dark(Sex Scenes written by Dark also)**

Sjin was walking along the beach in the Sips Co Compound when he saw him. A man sitting in a boat in the distance. Sjin shouted to Sips, "Oh, hang on a sec, there's a guy out there in the sea. Come take a look at this"

"I'm kinda underground right now, Sjin. It's going to take me a while to get up there!"

"He's in what looks to be a boat, and it looks like he's coming to- Oh it's Rythian!" said Sjin

Sips, who had finally managed to exit the cave said in a really loud voice, "Rythian what are you doing out in the ocean you big mother of a moron!"

"My boat!" Rythian bellowed out violently as he crashed into some rocks close to the shoreline.

Sjin cackled humorously and managed to get out in a very amused voice, "Oh, he's crashed."

Rythian still couldn't wrap his mind around the fact that his ship was now kaput and repeated, "My boat is broken."

Sjin sarcastically replied with, "He's no sea man. Oh, he's got ender eyes on his shirt, that's creepy actually."

Sips yelled greedily from the entrance of his headquarters, "Rythian, so happy to see you, do you have diamonds?" Rythian glared at Sjin, as he was too far away from Sips for him to be able to see it.

"I was swimming in red matter, because I was rich, but I 'accidentally' blew it all up" He said glaring at Sjin once again "I'm afraid all I have is my boat, and now I've broken my boat so..." trailed off Rythian.

Sjin then spoke with mock friendliness, attempting to make Rythian think he was a good guy "Get inside you idiot. It's getting dark. I don't think you'd want to be eaten by a creeper" He then led Rythian to their house, letting him inside after the mostly harmless joke.

"Don't get offended but those eyes on your back really creep me out" Rythian looked at Sjin at that comment.

"It's to scare those who attempt to stab me in the back."

"Well it sure as hell works!" exclaimed Sjin.

Rythian then asked "Since I kinda got shipwrecked, can I stick around?"

To which Sips responded "Welcome to the jungle Motherfucker!" And so Rythian stuck around. Not for long though. Only to get what he needed and to bail as quickly as possible. And now, our Blackrock story carries on.


	2. From Above

Chapter 1: From Above

"When you meet someone you never think about how they will impact your life. But when you look back, you realize that they've changed your life, for better or for worse."

I walked away with the loot from Sjin and Sips' company, and towards a lake when I suddenly heard something coming from the sky. "What the hell is that sound?" Suddenly the sky above me started speaking "Whoa, Okay, Okay, Okay, O-!" Something had hit the water hard so I took a close look at it realizing it was actually human. In fact that human turned out to be a female, it wasn't until I spoke, "Um Hello?" not once but twice "Hello Hi are you OK?" did the girl turn around and reply back.

"Oh wow Hello, Oh my gosh it's you, Rythian what are you doing here, what am I doing here?" I then saw that it was an old friend of mine, named Zoey however it was a little hard to understand her because she was speaking really fast while asking a million questions at once.

"Hey, Zoey. Where the hell did you come from?" I spoke looking a little whacked out at seeing my friend.

"I don't know, all I really remember is falling then becoming very wet very fast." She started swimming to shore before she gave a proper "Hello.. What just happened?"

I scratched my head thinking "Maybe... Do you remember what happened before?"

"I remember an explosion, and my mushrooms... Mushroooooms!" Zoey screamed in a highly dramatic really loud irritating voice.

I nodded my head even though I could care less knowing that no matter what I did or said she would always have mushrooms on the mind.

"They're gone!" Zoey cried out in sorrow "No, Barry... wait I have a mushroom, I have one mushroom. It's good, it's good. I have a mushroom."

I figured that since Zoey appeared out of no where it would be a smart idea to have a partner. "The thing is, Duncan and Sjin blew up everything and I don't intend to let them get away with it. I could use the help. Are you in? "

"I'm in," She spoke before recanting that "but there had better be money and mushrooms!"

"No, Well we could take money off their cold dead corpses." I shrugged in reply.

"Will there be food?" Zoey asked.

"What do you think?"

"Yes, well alright I'm in! Wait was that a rhetorical question?" We started walking before I pointed out to plain-like area.

"This area is the perfect place to build a place for us to use because I have a portal close by and Sips co is farther off in the north where Sjin is working, so it's someplace to avoid." We started walking a little further south until we came upon the makings of a swamp "What do you even want to do?" I asked.

After about five minutes went by before she spoke "I would like to get more mushrooms I feel kind of naked without my mushrooms."

I turned around to see if she was still behind me and fairing alright. It wasn't until later that I thought I might have turned because she said naked. But that was up for debate. "OK" I said "Well there's a swamp there will be plenty of mushrooms there. I'm going to get started clearing out an area for a fortress." I walked around the semi-hilly plains searching for an area to begin building.

Zoey walked off but continued to talk asking "So what happened to everything?"

I had to admit I didn't know "I'm not sure. They just started fighting and blew everything up, they set up a nuke. But since then I've been busy, I managed to make myself a Dark-matter pickaxe."

Zoey then interrupted me "I have no Idea what they are but can they help me rebuild my-"

And then I interrupted her with, "In theory, I guess."

"I found mushrooms. I have 5 brown mushroom. We can rebuild. We have the fungi"

I went right into the digging for the fortress's base. I turned to Zoey who was in dire need of tools "First off. I have a lot of stuff. Do you need a shovel or something?"

Zoey turned to me "I need everything that's used in building."

I nodded before thinking about what to do "Alright, let me place down a condenser" I had to dig through my backpack for the little box I knew so well and had used many times before but it took me a few seconds, it wasn't until I put the box on the ground did I notice something I never knew nor noticed before, the box was shining a light. "Hmm. It emits a light. I didn't know that" I spoke thoughtfully "I think we can mass produce shovels with this, at least I hope so. I've never actually tried to before." And so I tried to mass produce a few shovels finding out for a fact that my little condenser cannot in fact accomplish this task. "Zoey it appears I was wrong, it turns out tools cannot be mass produced by the condenser. I wonder if I would be able to make iron, if not then I'll try stone." I took the wood from my inventory and carved it to a basic crafting table. Now I had the means to make tools. "Here we are. Now I just..." I spotted a bunch of monsters not even fifty meters away "Oh shit. We're already getting invaded by monsters. Damn it's getting darker out no wonder the monsters are coming at us!"

Zoey charged up behind me "Oh... wow. I can attack them with... nothing... with stairs. I can attack them with stairs. There we go, wow that sounded really lame."

I couldn't help but laugh at the stupidity of her statement. "We'll get you sorted eventually. But for now I'm going to kill them with Super Jim, my sword. Wow they really brought out the nasty here, there's a goddamn creeper amongst those buggers!"

Zoey backed away towards the dug up ground "I don't like where I've ended up."

I nodded dealing the killing blow to the creeper "Yeah. A little too many monsters." As soon as I could I went right to building up a wall all the while telling Zoey, " We should start surrounding ourselves with dirt for now." At that moment a zombie attacked "Did I tell you to join us Zombie? I don't think I did." It took us a while due to the monsters I had to kill in between actually building the wall and it was slightly awkward at one corner but at least we were safe for now.

"Well that's as good as this is going to get for now." I huffed in a semi-breathless voice after all I had just fought off monsters and build, with a little help, the damn wall. Realizing I was hungry I dug through my bag searching for food "Where's my steak?" I asked slightly in a panic. "I swear I had a steak. Am I blind? Zoey I think I've gone blind!"

Zoey, being who she was, made a joke out of it "Oh no. Now how am I going to survive?" She asked with sarcasm included in her voice.

I found my steak "Where the hell is my steak, Oh wait there it is!"

I was getting ready to start eating after I cooked my steak when Zoey asked "Do you have a vegetarian alternative?"

That question caught me off guard and I began searching my bag again "I have.. wait no I really don't have anything vegetarian all I have is chicken and I suppose that's still meat."

Zoey laughed and spoke "Yeah, that's still meat"

I handed her the steak "We're both hungry so its either starve or eat this" The way Zoey said fine made me laugh "Who are you kidding meat is delicious. We'll anyways we have a place to stay in for now. But we need light" And with those words I was searching my bag for the fourth time that day "We can use Jack Lanterns as light." But as soon as I placed it down it looked horrible "On second thought maybe not" I picked it back up before looking again "I have torches" I lit up the area barring out the darkness. But at the end of the day, I felt as if we could have done better.


	3. Catalyst of Destruction

Chapter 2: Catalyst of Destruction

"HAVE AN ADVENTURE. Twenty years from now you will be more disappointed by the things you didn't do than by the ones you did do. So throw off the bowlines. Sail away from the safe harbor. Catch the trade winds in your sails. Explore. Dream. Discover."

I was in my new mine located in our crappy fortress around late afternoon when I realized that I should put up torches in the mine's entrance and inside that actual mine "Where are my torches?" I had to search through my bag again before finally finding the torches and I then affixed them to the holders in the mine's walls.

As I dug, using my Destruction Catalyst I heard Zoey ask "Is it safe and can I come down now?"

At which I laughed responding "Yeah, It's safe."

Zoey then looked down the cave and said "Well, here goes nothing." She started descending the stairs "Whee!" she yelled as if she was on the worlds best roller coaster ride. But about halfway down I could hear a solid thunk "Owww my head!"

I turned around to see that Zoey had hit her head on the low ceiling "We keep hitting our heads on the low ceiling." I looked back down and started digging "We need to-" I was interrupted by a large amount of gravel had fallen down "I really hate gravel especially when it interrupts me talking!" I then went in my bag to check on the star shaped battery to make sure of my Catalyst's power. "This is draining my Klien Star." I looked at Zoey's obviously puzzled expression. "A Klien Star is a sort of battery" I continued walking but ended up hitting my head on the low ceiling again, and I spoke, glaring at said ceiling, "Zoey do you have a pickaxe?"

"I have a sword and a mushroom and a block of wood.." trailed off Zoey.

"I'm going to give you a Diamond Pickaxe, can you raise the roof a little so we don't hit our heads all the time?" I said still glaring at the ceiling.

She took the pickaxe and started up the stairs "Yeah, I'll make it so we don't hit our heads on the roof"

I went back to digging down further while she worked when I suddenly had an idea "You know what I think my Dark-matter Pickaxe is a bit faster." I took out the pickaxe and went back to digging the mine working much faster than before while also letting my Catalyst recharge, I also worked to make the roof higher and the tunnels wider.

"Oh, yeah. I feel really useful now! " Zoey spoke sarcastically.

I turned around to laugh at her comment not paying attention to what I was doing and ended up falling down into a hole, "Aw shit I just fell, oh well at least it's not too deep." I looked around before starting to dig from the hole before deciding to tell Zoey, "We need to go further down, get over here and help would ya!''

Zoey then looked at me hopefully "To the mushroom layer?"

"Mushrooms are everywhere. We don't need a mine for that!" I stated irritated at Zoey for acting stupid.

"Oh, right right." said Zoey.

I dug further down until I happened upon a cave "I found a cave!" I shouted up to where Zoey still was.

"Oh, great I make it to the top and you say that. This better be exciting!" groaned out Zoey in exasperation.

"It might not be." I spoke "We should make sure we don't fall down and die." But Zoey chose to ignore anything I said and jumped anyways. "Or you could jump, that's fine too" Looking around I saw two ways to go.

"Oh, we've got lava. Well that looks like it would hurt." Zoey spoke pointing it out.

"Well make that path number one then, and really I know lava would hurt, did you have to state the obvious!" I said while putting up more torches to light the path.

" We'll go further down to see if there is anything else we can collect." I stopped for a second to pick up some Uranium. We might need that at some point.

But then Zoey yelled out "There's a zombie!" As fast as I could I ran up to the creature and starting bashing in it's head with my pickaxe, splattering it's brains all over the walls. After killing the zombie we started moving forward again finding even more lava, 'Oh joy!' I made sure to stick to the sides even though the heat was unbearable and started digging again. I broke through the wall and entered the cavern that was behind the wall and what a surprise, even more lava.

"Where the hell are we?" I asked myself aloud.

"I don't know but it's kinda cool or it would be if there wasn't anymore lava. " said Zoey.

I looked down and spotted more Uranium next to the lava "Oh, cool more Uranium."

Then Zoey burst out with a joke "Wait youranium?"

It was a bit stupid, but I had to laugh "Okaay now that the pink elephant's* out of the room, let's get back to actually working. "

"Well, I'm going to make sure I pick this up while hopefully avoid touching any lava." I hit the Uranium with my Dark-matter Pickaxe and drawing on my magic teleporting the Uranium to my backpack. I still checked my bag to make sure that the Uranium actually went in it. I reminded myself that I would have to build a better bridge than the shitty one we were on. "I'm going to build a p-" Ignoring me as always, Zoey jumped on to the path and jumped to each part of the path. I shook my head "Or you can just be crazy, you know..." I trailed of spotting something at the other end of the treacherous cavern. Diamonds. At least I thought it was diamonds. For all I knew it could have been Nikolite, fools diamond.

"That is whatever white stuff is." It took all of my focus to stop myself from snickering, and sounding like a pervert.

"It's called Tin Zoey." I dug my way through the rock that was everywhere aiming for the center of the cavern, mining all the ores as I went.

I didn't have to say anything when I looked around, Zoey said that for me "We're lost."

I nodded "We'll find our way out, for now let's just keep mining." I decided to mine everything I could and then we left the cavern and back the way we came. Zoey jumped carelessly over the lava to the path and back to the cave systems "Zoey, be careful goddammit!"

She rolled her eyes at me "Careful is my middle name!"

I just HAD to reply "No, Careful is not your middle name." I searched through my bag again "Where's my divining rod" quickly finding it I pulled it out and held it towards the walls while explaining to Zoey "A divining rod will show you the best thing that's in a certain direction. It's basically a magic tool that helps me find the best ores." I searched a couple times, but didn't find what I was looking for. After a while it pointed to the fact that there was Uranium nearby. Once again pulling out my Destruction Catalyst and setting it to far I aimed it "This..." I paused for dramatic effect, before pulling the trigger. A huge long tunnel was carved out of the wall in a fraction of a second "Is a Destruction Catalyst!"

Zoey took up a tone of sarcasm "Oh, like that's not overpowered."

To which I smiled and said smugly "That's magic." I walked down the tunnel hoping for Uranium but found nothing except worthless ores so I aimed my Divining Rod a few more times until I found a way that had Diamonds. Once again I used the Catalyst and a tunnel was carved. This time about a fraction of the way down I saw them. Diamonds "Yes! Diamonds!" Diamonds were rare, so they were valuable, except Red Matter, which were more valuable than Diamonds.

Zoey then asked "Should I be excited about Diamonds" I smiled and gave her the diamonds.

"Duh, I hear diamonds are a girls best friend anyways, except for dogs, but I can't use dogs in magic."

Zoey looked at me creeped out "I wouldn't want you to, and how would that even work? Wait, never mind don't even answer that." I turned back to work hoping to find other things but with no luck so I went on making the tunnel longer.

"Speaking of dogs, My dog, Ghost, is guarding my portal." I said silently sniggering.

Zoey, obviously confused responded "Sure, I know who that is and where the portal is."

I shook my head and spoke "I pointed out where the portal is."

After watching me elongate the corridor, Zoey spoke "Wow, I want your magic."

I nearly reeled in shock at that "Well, I could teach you."

"I can be a Fungi Mage!"

"I have a lot of ores now. Let's head back." It took us a long time to get back, we did get lost and I did pick up everything I could fit in my bag on the way back, but we made it out unharmed. Zoey was actually the one to find the exit we had passed a few times due to the exit being up high. We had to dig through dirt to the top until we saw the mine we had originally made. We climbed the staircase that had at one point had seemed short, but now was long.

But what didn't make it easier was the fact that Zoey burst into song while climbing "Climbing up the stairway, climbing up the stairway" She was a good singer, I'd heard from others, but she was never good with lyrics. It had gotten to the point where I became irritated beyond belief. Zoey was lucky I couldn't say anything because we had reached the top sooner than I had expected. It took me a couple of seconds to calm down before stating happily "We're rich!"

Zoey looked at me and said "You are."

I shook my head and looked at her "We'll I'm kind to the people who live with me. If you're going to stick around and be my apprentice, then I'll share my wealth. As long as you earn it, of course."

"Oh, I'll be helping, as well as getting mushrooms." I was going through what I had making sure everything was still in my bag when it started raining, hard. I looked at the walls "We really need to get this fort built." Zoey climbed up and hopped onto the crenelations on the walls.

Hearing something we looked around "What's that?" she asked.

I listened again before stating viciously "Endermen!" I hated Enderman. With a passion. I may wear Enderman Eyes on my shirt but, that didn't mean I liked them. I turned back to my stuff, and looked at the Condenser "I'm going to put some of this useless crap in here and mass produce some diamonds."

Zoey looked at me sternly "What did you put in there?"

I laughed and said "Just things that had no use."

Zoey didn't calm down "Did you put any mushrooms in there?"

I laughed in relief. I had almost thought that but didn't, instead I put something useful in there "No, no mushrooms."

She looked relieved as well "As long as it isn't mushrooms, it's fine."

* is an expression, there is actually no living pink elephant


	4. A Matter of Darkness

Chapter Text

Chapter 3: A Matter of Darkness

"Never expect motivation from others. The best person who can motivate you is hidden in yourself. Explore it and experience it."

We spent the next few weeks tearing down our dirt wall, and replacing it with a cobblestone wall. Zoey and I had lived through several monster attacks, but finally we had it finished. Of course it wasn't a proper fort yet, but at least we didn't live in dirt. I also spent that time transforming my useless items into Dark-matter, but it wasn't enough for any important items. I decided we needed to make what I called a 'Power Flower' so that I didn't have to waste items in the condenser. It would just make what I needed over time.

I was thinking about what I needed when Zoey said groaning "I need to eat meat again!"

The way she said it made me laugh "Well maybe you should get cracking on making mushroom soup or bread or something like that."

She looked at me shocked "I wouldn't kill harmless mushrooms!"

I rolled my eyes "They're not... never mind." While I talked I started working on making an Energy Collector. It took a while until I realized I needed to make a furnace for it. I walked out of the 'fort' and looked for Zoey. Seeing her I walked up and asked "Do you have any cobblestone?"

"Yup loads." she gave me what I needed and I went back to work. It took me a while but I got what I needed and set it up next to the condenser. I added a pumpkin on top just for looks and repeated the process on the other side of the back next to the Anti-Matter relay I had connecting the Power Flower to the condenser. Zoey then said "OK. I have no idea what you're doing but I'm going to pretend I helped you every step of the way."

"Okaay. What should we do next?"

Zoey then took the opportunity to joke "Let's build a small house out of dirt, then upgrade it to cobblestone later on."

I started looking around our 'fort' "Wait a minute... Deja vu."

Writer's note *Sorry that this is a really short chapter, In this they don't really do much so I just added what was important and left out what wasn't. We will get in to more original chapter's soon. The matter is waiting for the right moment to.*

Zoey then took the opportunity to joke "Let's build a small house out of dirt, then upgrade it to cobblestone later on."

I started looking around our 'fort' "Wait a minute... Deja vu."

Writer's note *Sorry that this is a really short chapter, In this they don't really do much so I just added what was important and left out what wasn't. We will get in to more original chapter's soon. The matter is waiting for the right moment to.*


	5. Bath Salts

Chapter 4: Bath Salts

I spent the next night moving the Power Flower off to the side so it wasn't in the way, but it was still easily accessible. I also added another collector to the machine. At this point I was getting sick of the fort, and decided I wanted to go out and adventure a little. I also felt we needed some materials to make the fort look better instead of just a square cobblestone 'fort'. I asked Zoey, "You ready to make this monstrosity look better?"

Zoey looked around at the walls "It looks cool."

"Yeah, but it's kind of..." I trailed off there not wanting to continue the conversation "Anyways, check out the Power Flower."

Instantly Zoey walked around it and asked "Where are the flowers?"

I laughed shaking my head "Yeah, it's not exactly a flower, but while we're gone, you'll notice that it's creating Darkmatter at a fairly decent speed. But let's get going. I know we need to find a volcano to get Bath Salts or Bassalt, or whatever." We started walking further and further away from the base to the point where you could barely see it.

"Basalt." Zoey corrected

"Yeah, but you can make that into Basalt bricks, which look really good." I looked around still climbing and descending hills "Where are we, I could have sworn there was a volcano nearby?"

We started to work our way through a dense forest when Zoey said "We should probably make beds at our base, so we can actually sleep."

I nodded my head as I yawned in response. The past few nights had been tiring, and made all the more worse, having to sleep on the floor. But even then we couldn't sleep over the noise all of the monsters made.

I was still walking when Zoey said frantically "Where are you, I've lost you!."

I looked around trying to find her when I asked "Where are you?"

"I'm at a brown sheep."

I rolled my eyes but searched none the less "That's **_really _**helpful." I said sarcastically "I'm to get a higher vantage point." I spoke climbing a hill.

I looked up seeing a huge tree at the same time that Zoey said "I'm at a really tall tree."

I looked down and Zoey was right in front of me. She looked around facing away from me when I spoke "Zoey."

She turned around "What.. oh." How someone could get lost five feet away from me was beyond me.

"Let's go." I continued with Zoey following "I seem to recall volcano materials nearby." I said as the forest grew thicker. As I walked, I noticed that part of the forest had grown cold, and a nearby lake had frozen over. But I forgot all about that when I spotted something dark in the distace. I pushed my way through branches when I saw it clearer. A small volcano not even ten feet high. But between me and it was a lot of Ice. "Ok, be careful. this is dangerous." I started walking across trying to be light, and Zoey followed. A quarter of the way there I heard the sound of ice breaking. I quickly turned around and saw that part of the ice behind Zoey had broken off and was sinking into the water. I sighed in relief that it wasn't Zoey. I turned around and continued to walk. We made it across without any problems.

Zoey looked at the 'Volcano' and asked "What's this?"

I shrugged as Zoey climbed to the top "I don't know, but it does have volcanic materials."

I started to mine up some of the Basalt when Zoey said "Oh yeah, there's lava up here." I decided that I had enough and I could make more at the base anyway and climbed up to the top as well.

As I climbed Zoey said "Ok, so it's a baby volcano." I started thinking that maybe we should start funneling the lava so we could turn it into fuel, but decided against it "I guess we'll just leave the lava here. I have a bucket of lava anyways, so.." I trailed off "Is there anything you need? For your mushroom... thing?"

Zoey shrugged "I don't know. I forgot what I did before Duncan and Sjin blew everything up, so..."

I nodded and started climbing down the volcano "In that case let's head back and turn the Basalt into Bricks."

I knew it would take us a while to get back, but halfway there Zoey saw something nearby "Mushrooms!" she said exitedly.

I laughed but nodded "Go ahead, pick them." Zoey ran to the mushrooms and began delicately picking them up. After Zoey picked up the mushrooms we began on our way again. Travelling until we could see the fort in the distance.

We travelled over the plains and when we were close up Zoey said "Oh, wow. It looks really good from afar but up close..." she trailed off.

I walked inside and put all of my stuff away, before going out with my catalyst and started terraforming the land so we had room to build. Soon an entire area around the fort, was flat. We walked into the fort as everything was getting dark. "What next?" I asked loudly.

"I need magic stuff, like a magic wand or-" Zoey started saying before I cut her off.

"We don't have wands. The closest we have is a Divining rod."

Zoey walked closer to the mine "That works."

I shook my head "You don't even know what that does do you?"

"Yeah, sure. You were using it under ground and you- you did some stuff a-and stuff."

I shook my head again "A divining rod scans areas and tells you what the most valuable item in that direction is." I started scanning to show her when I noticed something that came up on the rod "Wow uranium."

Zoey walked over and said "There's treasure under our fort!"

I nodded "We should do something about that, but never mind. I can-" I paused giving Zoey my divining rod "Here, Borrow my divining rod if you want. I can make a new one without issues so.." I trailed off.

Zoey turned around to the mine "Ok, let's play with your rod." It took everything I had to not burst out laughing. We then started to descend our mine when I noticed a couple signs "What the-" I looked at Zoey "Did you place signs here?"

I looked at the signs before she responded, "No."

I shook my head "No one else knows we're here, so... Never mind."

I started climbing back up the mine as Zoey read the signs aloud "You dug too deep. I am Awakened."

I shook my head and started to look for my basalt. I was interrupted by a sharp pain in my arm. "Ow!" I looked around and saw a skeleton with a bow in the door way. I spoke to Zoey while quickly getting into cover next to the door "Close the door when you come in or leave" Ignoring the pain I pulled Super Jim from his sheathe and attacked the skeleton. I killed it swiftly before searching through my bag "We need to go to the Volcano again. I lost the Basalt."

We walked out of the building and before we left I could hear Zoey saying "I have closed the door, I have closed the door."

I rolled my eyes but said "Good." and walked groaning as we headed out for more Basalt.


	6. The Apprentice

Sorry to all of you. I have been extremely busy. I will be putting as much as I can up soon for now all I can say is I'm sorry. The story will get a lot better and I guarantee that you'll see bits and pieces from the other characters' perspective. Without further ado... The next chapter.

* * *

Chapter 5: The Apprentice

I groaned gripping my arm in pain wondering how the basalt disappeared. 'Did I put it in the condenser?' I asked myself silently. Well that didn't matter. What mattered was that we get more. I kept a lookout for monsters as it was dark. Hopefully this would be a quick in and out type of thing. I saw a spider and two skeletons, charging me. I spoke as I dodged arrows and struck blows "When you say you want magic, what do you mean?"

"I don't know," She spoke as more skeletons joined the fight, "Something to help grow stuff... Like mushrooms."

I turned around to see if Zoey was keeping up. I saw the green creeper stalking up on her almost ready to blow up and injure her. "Oh shit, Creeper!" I rushed up but Zoey was attacking it herself "Don't die!" I managed to say while turning back to the monsters in front of me.

"I'm good, I'm good." She said as she killed the creeper just when I was about to go over to help.

"Right." I said pushing forward through the winter-like part of the forest "We need to get to the volcano. Thankfully it's through here."

I continued through the forest fighting the urge to kill a chicken that ran in front of my path "Well, for magic, I guess you could start by making a Philosopher's Stone. I'll have to remember how to make one. I don't think it'd work in the condenser as some items are resistant. It acts as a portable crafting table as well as a way to change one object into another."

"Okay." Zoey said "How do you make mushrooms from it?"

I almost laughed "You don't."

Zoey looked disappointed "Ok, I'll just take it to be polite, and..."

I shook my head "You can transform mobs so maybe-" I was interrupted by an arrow flying close to my head "Where's the skeleton?" I asked "I see a creeper but not a skeleton." I charged forward at the creeper while telling Zoey "I'm going to kill the creeper." I swung my sword at the creeper but all it did was knock it back. I had to strike at it a second time before actually killing it. I turned around and spotted the skeleton that had shot the arrow at me and charged like a rhino at it. I swung my sword at it's head and lopped it off killing it.

"Oh, Um... help!" I turned and saw that another skeleton was attacking Zoey. I ran forward and screamed at it to draw it's attention away from Zoey, as soon as the monster was in my range I killed it just like the last, chopping it's damn ugly mug right off. Zoey, being an idiot ran for the skeleton's bow not noticing that a creeper was behind her ready to blow up, and the creeper did explode, scorching Zoey's skin and destroying the skeleton's bow. I saw another one and killed it before it got a chance to explode. I mined a couple of the Basalt and figured I could easily mass produce it.

"Let's go back." I spoke not wanting to spend another second out in the middle of the night.

"Oh wait, I have basalt." Zoey said making me stop where I was and turn around.

"Did you pick that up now," I asked, "Or earlier?"

"I'm kidding I only have a small amount I picked it up a few minutes ago."

I shook my head in disbelief "Trying to trick me like that." I remembered what I was going to say earlier as we walked "Oh, yeah. You can use the Philosopher's Stone on mobs, and there's a..." I tried to think of what the creature was called. It took me a minute but I remembered "Mooshroom. What do they do?"

"What!" Zoey seemed to get excited about the idea of changing something into a Mooshroom "A Mooshroom is the dream animal, because they're like a cow. Cow's are cool and all, but Mooshrooms are, like, half mushrooms, so it's like a cow mushroom. It is my dream to see a Mooshroom, I've never seen one!"

"In that case you can use the Philosopher's Stone." I saw the base up ahead "I don't know if Mooshrooms are something you can change an animal into, but it's worth a shot." I walked into the base, "Alright, time to make basalt bricks." I looked into my bag, taking out the basalt while keeping some inside the bag in case I needed to make more. "How are you on food? I asked.

"I have no food." Was Zoey's reply "However, I have amassed a large amount of wool, so maybe we can make some beds now."

"Ok, that's good." I racked my brain to find how to make Basalt Bricks. I think I put it in the furnace. I searched through my bag taking out the basalt as well as some additional coal, before putting them in the furnace. "I remember now. Now we can build a mage tower soon."

Zoey then asked "So how do I get a Philosopher's Stone?"

"Let me see... You need Glowstone Dust, a Diamond, and Redstone. Luckily I have these things." I checked on the Basalt to see that they were cooked, now I just had to form them into bricks which was easy enough. "Might as well mass produce some. No need to waste time, Just got to wait for the Darkmatter to be finished as it's nearly done." I started putting things into the condenser to speed it along, and finally got the second piece of Darkmatter. I pulled both pieces of Darkmatter out and replaced the Darkmatter in the 'copier' with basalt bricks. I suddenly found myself overwhelmed with basalt bricks. "Oh, that's a lot." I took a shit load of bricks and turned the second dark matter into diamond before mass producing that. I waited while the basalt bricks in the condenser turned to diamond. I grabbed four and searched my bag for Glowstone Dust. I quickly grabbed it and took four handfuls from the bottle in which it was kept.

Turning to Zoey I said handing her the materials. "I'm going to give you the materials, as you need to learn how to do this yourself."

"I need a crafting table." Zoey said.

I gave her some wood and told her "Make one."

I searched through the condenser replacing the diamonds with Darkmatter and putting the diamonds towards making the Darkmatter. It started pouring out when Zoey said "We need a roof."

I laughed as I got soaked "Yeah, let's start by destroying the wall." I turned around and started mining away at the wall.

Zoey giggled "Start creating by destroying."

"Well you have to destroy before you can place something down. Ask any-" I was interrupted by Zoey speaking.

"I forgot how to make a crafting table."

"Woow," I said sarcastically "You just need four planks of wood."

"There we go!" Zoey shouted enthusiastically "I have a crafting table."

I finished destroying the wall when Zoey said "There we go, Philosopher's Stone..." She trailed off as if something was wrong "Oh, god... what am I doing."

I turned around to see that the grass floor had turned to sand "Why are you turning the grass into sand? Please don't destroy too much." I said destroying the grass after pulling out my Destruction Catalyst for an area to begin working

"There we go," Zoey said "I fixed it. Oh, no, you flooded our mine!"

I looked up to see that a nearby pond had seeped into the mine from my destroying dirt. "Don't worry about it, we'll sort everything out. I'm going to start rebuilding the walls with the Basalt Bricks now." I started thinking about designs for the fort "How big do we want this to be?"

"Fairly big." said Zoey.

I started building while counting out how many bricks I placed wide. "One, Two, Three..." I got up to fourteen before Zoey started interrupted while I built.

"Nine, eight, seven, eight, four" She said laughing all the while. I turned around fuming.

"GODDAMMIT!" I shouted laughing "I actually lost track." Zoey started laughing even harder while I recounted up to eighteen, and started building.

It took a long time and a lot of struggle to get rid of the water, but finally we had part of the foundation built. We could have done a lot worse.


	7. Daisy and the Dark Invader

Sorry for the short chapter. Not much to work with.

* * *

Chapter 6: Daisy and the Dark Invader

We spent the next day out searching for a Mooshroom for Zoey. We were just about to go back inside when I had an idea. I saw a pig off in the distance and said "Can you use the Philosopher's Stone on the pig to make a Mooshroom?"

"I think I can." said Zoey as she started to change the pig into other animals. "Never mind I suck at this." she sighed.

"Maybe." I pondered just before I changed the poor animal into a Mooshroom "Oh, I found one. Mooshroom."

"Where?" Zoey asked excitedly. I looked around until I saw Zoey charging towards me and the Mooshroom "Oh my goodness, oh my goodness!" She shouted upon seeing the creature. "Oh, look at it, it's so cute. It's amazing!" Zoey rambled her tone getting a pitch higher with each word. Zoey then crouched down to get a look at it's Genitalia "Is it a bull Mooshroom?" She asked

I held my face in my hand before saying "I don't know."

"Well, I'm going to name it Daisy." She said attempting to push it back to base.

"I'm going to try to fix up the fort a little. The way I see it, we're going to want rooms, so I'm going to make rooms." I said walking into the fort. I was just about ready to start building when I heard Zoey scream like hell. I ran out of the fort, and to where I left her, to find that she had been shot with an arrow to her shoulder area, slightly above the left lung. "Hold on." I said gripping the arrow tightly "This is going to hurt!" I tugged on the arrow as hard as I could feeling the arrow making it's way out of her body. Once it was out I hovered my hand over the wound channeling my magic into it. The skin around the wound rippled, and the wound started stitching itself shut. Once she was okay I started searching around for whoever or whatever had shot her.

After spending quite a while searching for the assailant and failing I walked back into the fort. Zoey was fully healed so I didn't have to worry anymore. I went back to where Zoey had left the Mooshroom and finished pushing it toward the fort, as soon as I got back inside I went back to check on Zoey. She was asleep and looked so beautiful lying there with her light brown lashes touching her cheeks while her eyes where shut. I realized that I had been staring at her for a while and decided to go back to work on the rooms for the fort. It took nearly the rest of the day just to finish mine and Zoey's bedroom, a small but nice and functional kitchen, a small dining room with a table and two chairs, I even started working on the base for the tower I wanted as well as a workshop for building things and a store room for the ores and other supplies me and Zoey had collected that could be used to make weapons and other metal based items. I had also finished building the skeleton of two bathrooms. All I really needed to put into the bathrooms was the plumbing and the toilets, sinks, bathtubs, and showerheads but I did have the cupboards, mirrors, and the wall dividers that would hide the toilets from view if someone walked in while either me or Zoey was busy in the bathrooms.

I carried a still sleeping Zoey carefully into her room and put her to bed. I wished her a goodnight knowing that she couldn't hear me, and made my way to my room, took some clean clothes and changed into those while tossing the dirty ones in the little hamper I made. Then I went to bed hoping that Zoey would be up the next day.

* * *

Authors note: As this is a trial basis of putting this story up on here instead of AO3 I can say this without getting killed by Spice. I hope. All jokes aside, I had not intended for the furnishings to be put in yet for a reason, but as this account is mine to control and mine alone Muahahahahahahaha *clears throat* Anyway I decided to hold a small poll for the one... or two... unlikely three... readers(hoping to change that eventually) out there. Do you want me to keep in the furnishings or remove them?


	8. Take to the Skies

I want to give a special message to my first reviewer, albeit two words, but a comment is a comment

Yogscast K-Dude-Here are your chapters.

Don't worry all two of you I'm not giving up on this.

* * *

"Hmm..." I said while thinking in the magic room. It would be helpful if we could fly. Zoey was in the room, but she probably wasn't paying attention to what I was doing, as usual. 'And she calls herself my apprentace.' I thought.

"What?" Zoey asked excitedly as if it sounded like I had a great idea. I stood and corrected her.

"I was just thinking about how useful it would be if we could fly." I said still deep in thought

"Why can't we?" Zoey asked almost instantly.

"I don't know... I guess we could... If i made..." I trailed off trying to remember what it was I needed to make. "A RING!" I shouted excitedly. I knew I could make it, and then turn it into a flying ring.

"Huh?" Zoey asked as if I was acting strange.

"I can make a flying ring. I think I already have the materials." I said already going through my pack and checking if I had any iron. I did. I quickly mass produced some as well as a bucket of lava. I started to craft and easily made a couple rings, giving one to Zoey. Thinking quickly I started to mass produce other items including Darkmatter and feathers. Within seconds I crafted my flying ring "Yes!" I shouted victoriously taking to the skies.

Over the next couple of days I spent my time enjoying my flying ring as well as using it to build a roof. The day after that I started turning the large amount of Darkmatter we had into Red Matter and started mass producing Red Matter. I smiled at Zoey and said, "It's time to make you a flying ring."

"I lost my ring you gave me." Zoey said

I sighed but spoke while working "That's fine, I'll make a new one." I made a new ring and quicker than before upgraded it to a flying ring before giving it to Zoey "Here you go." I said.

"How do i use it?" Zoey asked staring at the ring unknowingly.

"Just put it on and think where you want to go." I said putting on my flying ring as well.

Almost instantly Zoey flew up and hit her head on the ceiling. "Ow!" she said rubbing the top of her head.

I made a couple of Klien Stars and walked out of the fort smiling at how awesome our fort looked. Looking around I didn't see Zoey anywhere "Where are you?" I asked.

"I'm in space." came the reply "I flew really high and now I'm in space."

I knew she wasn't in space, but it just looked that way. I laughed anyway. I had done the same thing the first time I ever used a flying ring.

I started flying up before joking "Can you see Mars?"

"I can't see anything but stars everywhere!" Zoey shouted excitedly. "How do I get down?" Zoey asked

"Just think about decending." I said. But a few seconds later, I regretted that. I saw Zoey plummeting down at a fast speed. I grabbed onto her hand using my own ring to counter hers, giving Zoey the time to will herself to stop. Once she did, I willed myself to stop as well.

I don't remember what led to what happened next. Perhaps it was the excitement, who knows. But I leaned in giving her time to back away if she wanted. When she didn't pull back, I kissed her. For that one moment it was if time had ceased to exist.


	9. Tension

Sniperjun899-Thank you. I'm glad you like it.

A wandering man-Thank you. I'm not planning on giving this up ever so although there may be point were there hasn't been an update for a while, I'll always come back to it.

Rythian's POV

When I pulled back Zoey stared at me in shock as we landed. Her eyes grew wide and she brought her pointer and her middle finger to her mouth, confused and surprised. I wanted her to say something, anything. but she was silent, which was unusual for her. I backed away. 'Why' I kept asking myself 'Why did I kiss her. I shouldn't have.' I turned away and walked into the fort feeling like bashing my head against the wall. 'Please don't leave' I thought. I walked into the magic room, with the Power Flower, and just sat. I could hear Zoey coming in through the main door, but she didn't look for me. I wish she had, that would have been easier than what did happen. I collapsed against a wall, wishing with all my might that I had never kissed her.

Zoey's POV

When Rythian kissed me, my first reaction was 'Oh, my god! What the fudge just happened!' Of course I didn't say that as I was shocked speechless. Go figure. I brought my fingers to my lips in confusion. I had never even thought of Rythian that way... until he kissed me of course, but still. I stared in silence, trying to think of something to say, but I couldn't. That's when he walked away. I didn't notice it until after he'd gone through the door. I stood there for a few minutes before walking in through the door as well. I could tell that Rythian was in the 'Magic Room' by the way one of the doors was open. A small part of me wanted to walk in and talk to him, but I didn't. I just chose the door to the bedroom and walked in. I lay down in my bed and stared up at the ceiling. Eventually I fell asleep thinking about the kiss and replaying that scene in my head over and over again.

The next morning was just as awkward as after the kiss. I didn't say much besides the usual, "pass me whatever." and ask questions on what we were going to be doing today. It was just odd seeing Rythian acting all withdrawn, of course my silent behavior is just as odd if not more so weird. I just really can't find anything to say no matter how bad I really want to say something.

Rythian's POV

To say that the next day was awkward was a goddamn understatement of the century. Zoey didn't speak up much and it was worrying me. I couldn't stop thinking about what an utter idiot I was yesterday. 'I should have fucking known not to kiss her, now she really is going to leave.' 'Damn I'm stupid!' As you can see I kept beating myself up for it and not really paying much attention to anything and was startled when Zoey asked what we were going to be doing, so much so that I dropped what I had in my hand and spooked the crap out of Zoey. "Sorry I wasn't paying attention, what was the question again?" I said.

"What do you want to do today." asked Zoey surprised at my lack of attention.

"Honestly I don't know. We could always go back in the mine and expand it or continue making the fort bigger and better. What do you want to do?" I replied and asked.

"Hmm, I think we could probably do some of both." Zoey said not caring for either activity.

"Alright, how about this, I'll work in the mines and you work on a little on the fort than you can work with your mushrooms." I said knowing that this would be the better compromise.

"Okay sounds good." Zoey agreed.

"We'll meet back up here for lunch then for dinner, sound good?" I said.

"Yeah, yeah sure, now go so I can finish eating and start on the fort." Zoey said distractedly, already thinking on what to add to the fort and how to build it.

"Okay fine, see you at lunch then." I said then stomped off, slightly pissed off at Zoey's attitude toward me.

'Damn I'm stupid, I shouldn't have sounded so annoyed at her, now she's sure to leave, shit I really am an idiot.' 'I don't want to go look like a dog with my tail between my legs and say I'm sorry, she'll just snap at me again. What the hell am I supposed to do.' 'Oh well, might as well get to work. I wonder what Zoey is going to do' I wondered and berated myself.

Zoey's POV

'Wow Rythian must really be distracted to not notice what I'm saying.' I spoke up again, asking what we were going to be doing and he gave me an option to choose what to do. I chose the easiest option, at least it's the easiest in my opinion. I had already started thinking on what I wanted to do and accidentally snapped at Rythian. I knew my mistake when he snapped right back. I could see he was beating himself up for the kiss and now he was beating himself up for snapping back at me. I really did wish I knew how to talk about my feelings and what I thought about the kiss, I wish I could go over to him and tell him I'm sorry for snapping at him and that's it's not his fault for snapping back but I needed time to organize my thoughts and I did really want to start working on the science lab I used to have before Duncan and Sjin blew everything up. I finished eating and go started on some rooms that Rythian would like and that I wouldn't have to hide, I knew Rythian hate all things science but I really do love science and need a new lab. 'Oh well, what Rythian doesn't know won't hurt him.' I convinced myself.


	10. Showdown with a Dinosaur

One more thing. Due to the nature of the original I had to cut down this to be more appropriate for . However I do have everything and more up on Ao3. Find it here: /works/859507?view_full_work=true

I was in the bedroom sitting on my bed thinking of what to do next, when Zoey came in. "So what do we do next?" She asked sitting down on my bed.

I shrugged my shoulders before speaking "Well the most important thing is to find out who shot you. That shot was a bit to accurate for a skeleton."

"Ok" Was the reply. I sighed. I was hoping for a bit more, but Zoey's usual excitement was long gone... as usual the past few days. I walked out of the door and began flying around starting from the place Zoey was shot.

Within a few seconds an arrow grazed my cheek leaving a bit of a cut. I raised my hand to the cut before speaking, "Well, our assailant is definitely in the area." I looked up and saw a dinosaur standing in a tree. I got up close right before the Dinosaur started to run. Just before he did, I saw an inscription on the bow he was holding that read 'Teep' "Hello, Teep." I said chasing him.

Zoey was a little behind and hadn't seen him yet "Well, there are loads of arrows here." she said making me want to slam my head into a wall.

"There's also a dinosaur here." I said as Teep jumped off the tree still running.

Zoey finally caught up as Teep ran into a nearby valley. Zoey raced ahead trying to catch Teep. The valley split into two directions, and Zoey went left thinking that's where Teep went, but ended up going the wrong way. I kept close to Teep when the dinosaur ran into a cave. I pulled out a Red Matter Sword, that I had built a few days back. I noticed that Zoey had realized she had been going the wrong way and turned back to follow me, so I asked, "Are you ready?"

"Ready." Zoey said.

I ran into the cave first and was plunged into total darkness. I kept going following a light in the distance. As we made our way through we came to a torch on the wall. and a small tunnel leading into a room. We walked in and I spoke "Hello, Teep." I walked up to him "What are you doing here." I asked. I got no reply. "Can you talk?" Teep shook his head. "Progress." I muttered. "Will you try to kill as again?" I said readying my sword. Again Teep shook his head. I didn't trust him yet, but I allowed myself to relax slightly so I wouldn't come off as a threat.

I was about to ask another question when Zoey asked "Do you like Mooshrooms?" This time Teep nodded and went into his chest and pulling out mushrooms and handing them to Zoey. I figured we could trust him if he was willing to give away some items "We need someone to guard our fort. Could we trust you to, basically keep watch?" Another nod. So we left the cave with another ally.


	11. Note 1

For the very few of you that read this, do you want me to do the other yogscast story as well or just this?


End file.
